User blog:Draugthalion Tiruial/The First Age
To begin, the mod has done very well so far. It has added almost every faction to the Third Age that you could want. Key word: Third. This mod lacks the First Age. (It's also missing SA, but more on that later). Please note: I have not played Eras of Arda or any other First Age servers. If there are things from those servers that you want added to my blog, please leave them in the comments below. Thank you. Another note: I opened this blog as a place for people to come and add to the possibility of the First Age. When I deem it has been fully fleshed out, I '''might' post it on the Suggestions Forum.'' ---- How to enter You would first descend into the lower floors in the Obsidian Level in Utumno. You would then locate a mighty dungeon where there would need to be a boss mob (possibly a Fell Beast or Hellhawk, although these might be better suited as mounts as suggested elsewhere). Once the boss is defeated, the center of the floor would disappear, and you would be able to jump through into the First Age. If you are not fast enough, the pit will close, and you will have to repeat the boss fight! ---- Timeline You would enter around the time of "The Coming of Men into the West." This allows for the greatest range of gameplay as yet neither side had been weakened by war, but you still get to play as every faction mentioned in Tolkien's books. ---- What to do once there You could join other factions, just like you can in the Third Age, but the Elven and Edain Factions are much more the center of the world. The dwarves clearly still exist, both in Belegost and Nogrod, but are more side-players. Of course, the Angband Orcs are still around, as the main enemy faction, but they have many new evil allies, namely the Dragons. You might pick up an flute and play a song of shielding... ---- Magic mevans has stated that he does not want magic implemented into the mod, but a few spells that won't simply replace your weapons couldn't hurt, could they? If not, someone might have to code a plug-in. Spells would be played on instruments. (These have been endorsed, so don't worry). Once you have an instrument, you would craft it with a spell. (Found around the world like lore-texts). You could then play the spell. This would take three seconds to take effect, however, if you wanted more power, you could add three (total 6) seconds by simply right-clicking for a longer period of time. This can increase to 21 seconds for some mighty powerful spells. :D The spells would do things like make all those around you register your body as that of an allied NPC. The more alignment you have, the more spells you have played, and the longer you play your spell all attribute to the power behind your spell. Example: An Elf of Doriath (1000 alignment, 100 spells played, 21 second shield spell) finds one of Tevildo's Folk (500 alignment, 50 spells played, 12 seconds behind the spell) and they fight. The Elf of Doriath would win. By quite a bit. Spell Number 1: You appear as an allied NPC to whoever is looking at you currently. The more people looking though, the harder it is to be shielded. Some parts of you might peek out. Spell Number 2: Clear Sight. This is what Sauron used against Finrod Felagund when them and Beren fought. You would now have clear sight with the ability to see through shielding spells, if you are powerful enough... Note: These are not all the spells. More can be added later by the mod team if they so desire. ---- Factions in the First Age Of course there are factions to choose from! This is LotR Minecraft! You can hire troops and join factions as normal! :D Disclaimer: If I missed any, leave them in the comments please. Good * Green-Elves of Ossiriand - Teleri who dwell near Ered Luin * Grey-Elves of Falas - Cirdan's people who live near the cost * Elves of Nargothrond - Finrod Felagund's domain * Elves of Ard-galen - A mountainous area inhabited by Finarfin's sons * Elves of Gondolin - The realm of Turgon * Elves of Hithlum - High King Fingolfin's kingdom * Elves of Doriath - The Hidden Kingdom of Thingol and Melian * The Sons of Feanor - The area to the north of Ossiriand where Maedhros holds the Marches * The House of Beor - Nomads living north of Nargothrond * The House of Bór - Not sure. Ask Sir Lazuli * The House of Haleth - Turin's woodmen. They dwell near Doriath * The House of Hador - A people mostly integrated with the Elves of Hithlum * The Dwarves of Belegost - Dwarves * The Dwarves of Nogrod - Dwarves * The Dwarves of Khazad-dum - Dwarves who dwell far to the East Evil * Spawn of Angband - Morgoth's scum, and all the Bionicle peeps * The Balrogs - Balrogs * The Dragons - Dragons * Tevildo's Folk - Giant cats who dwell all over Thangorodrim * The Easterlings - Vicious men who dwell north of Hithlum ---- Thanks for reading! ---- Draugthalion Tiruial Mellon Credit goes to where credit is due! ''Edhelgwath'' ''Shade-Elf'' Category:Blog posts